Diu Tardus Lapsum
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Había otras cosas, otros medios para alcanzar el supra mundo que deseaba. Era cuestión de principios que no tenían nada que ver con el resto, porque cada uno los poseía. Todos, sin excepción. EscociaxGalesFem. ¡Para Venom-san! Feliz -atrasado- día de los chocolates felices n.n
1. Chapter 1

******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ AU, Incest, Lemon, Menciones de Drogas, Ideas que no sé de dónde salieron  
_

**Dedicatoria: **_¡Para Venom-san! Feliz día -atrasado- de los chocolates felices, ¡feliz reencuentro de intercambios! xDDD Y feliz "aniversario" xDD Ya un año, ¿cierto? Ah~ siento que mi juventud se esfuma por la ventana, ¡y el futuro sigue siendo incierto!_

_Ahora, con el fic: realmente no sé cómo terminé las ideas... y creo que se debió a mis cambios de humor conforme a la música: escuchaba la que me pediste, y de repente, ya movía mi cabeza al ritmo de la ópera, ¿ópera? No me lo esperaba... y valí cuando encontré un hermoso OST que sólo me transportó al apocalipsis, ¡Celebremos xDDDD! _

_Así que no sé si me adapté bien a tu petición, y tampoco entendí si cambié mi estilo... no, no lo sé .w. Sólo espero que te guste, ¡aviéntamente jitomatazos! _

**Aclaraciones**: _____-El hilo de la historia fue idea de Venom Rocks e inspirada en la canción "Born Slippy" de Underworld  
_

_-Manejo las características que he me ha indicado para Gales y Escocia_

_-A la cocaína se le suelen dar varios nombres, pero aquí recurrí a "Snow" y "Nose Candy", además de que puede consumirse de diferentes maneras_

**Escocia:**_ Alasdair McAllister_

_**Gales**: Gwyneth McAllister_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

* * *

_**"Diu Tardus Lapsum"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Solían decir cosas "malas" de los hombres que tenían una larga lista de mujeres llenando las memorias de sus camas:

Que eran bastardos con pene pequeño

Que tenían un serio complejo de inferioridad que debía ser llenado con algo "carnal y salvaje"

Que sólo se divertían en vista de lo patanes que les gustaba lucir frente a los amigos

Idiotas que lo veían como un deporte y así engrandecer su orgullo de "macho"

Malditos que buscaban la forma de desquitarse por aquel amor perdido que los hizo ver como estúpidos

Tal vez perdedores obsesionados con sus madres

…

Por supuesto, señoritas, tenían "razón" en cada punto…

Probablemente el caso era preguntarse qué tan putas podían ser que, a pesar de ello, seguían cayendo, formando parte de una hoja en blanco que nadie recordaría, menos el "bastardo" que se las tiraba. A él le pasaba así, por supuesto

No había vergüenza y culpa en ello… aunque si algo debía reprocharse, a lo mejor sería en su libre sentido del azar

-¡Ah, Alasdair~!

La rubia que conocía en el bar no era distinta de la que caminaba por la calle; la de la esquina no se diferenciaba en nada de la que se sentaba con la pierna cruzada cuando la invitaba a pasar

-¡Así! ¡Así de fuerte…!

Había alta densidad de rubias en la ciudad, _de mujeres_, y él sólo era un hombre cogiendo a la primera que veía

Era perfecto: sin nada que las diferenciara en realidad, no existía algo que rememorar

-¡Ya no puedo…! ¡A-Alasdair!

Ese era el punto, ¿cierto? No recordar nada

…

Se puso el pantalón y finalmente se levantó, estirándose con placer y bostezando, sin evitar identificar el hambre endemoniado y aquella jaqueca que le comenzaba a destruir el cerebro

_El efecto ya se le estaba pasando, mierda_

Uhn, ¿dónde había dejado aquel paquete que recién compró? ¿En el cajón del ropero, o en la cocina? ¿En la… estantería, quizá?

Necesitaba un poco. Necesitaba un poco, por lo menos

Lo justo para mantener el efecto mientras sacaba a esa chica de su cama… o realmente, por evitar una escena que no le incumbía

Ese era el modo de conducirse, ¿cierto? Despistar al que lo perseguía con las diferentes y traicioneras luces que emitía el umbral, ese espacio en el que nadie podía atraparlo sin importar cuánto corriera tras de él

Además, siendo honesto, ese no había sido el mejor sexo de su vida. En lo absoluto

-Amor~ - ¿por qué carajo le decía así? ¿Tenía idea de lo tonta que se escuchaba? – Vuelve aquí – le señaló el sitio a su lado

Entrecerró la mirada, disimulando a duras penas el fastidio que le provocó

¿Qué cosa no entendía de la temática _te-conocí-la-noche-anterior-y-no-quiero-volver-a-verte_?

-Paso – no era un sujeto paciente, no con ella y no con el maldito dolor de cabeza – El baño está en aquella puerta- la señaló con la mirada – Cuando acabes, vete

-¿Qué? –pareció auténticamente confundida – Pero, querido, yo…

Se sobó la sien – Toma –le aventó su horrible blusa color coral – No me hagas repetirlo

-¡Alasdair!

-Y tú… -hizo un ademán con la mano – Tú… ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

Vio su gesto de indignación. Qué predecible – Entonces, ¡¿de eso se trata?! ¡¿Sólo me invitas, me tratas como una cualquiera, y después me corres como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido?!

-_Bravo _–tronó los dedos – Bien, lo entendiste. Ahora, ¿te vas?

Empezó a insultarlo, a maldecirlo, a decirle cuantas idioteces se le ocurrían… ¿y él? Pues nada, era su habitación, no tenía por qué irse

-Oye, no tengo tiempo para esto – suspiró. Mínimo, un cigarro haría esos minutos remotamente tolerables – Sal de aquí

-¡Oh! ¡¿Y por qué será?! - ¿quería ponerse sarcástica? Que ridícula - ¡¿Tienes que ver a alguien?! ¡¿Otra de tus golfas vendrá?!

-Eso sería bastante bueno – tiró directamente las zapatillas sobre sus piernas – Porque no me divertí demasiado, si sabes a lo que me refiero

Y por cosas como esa, hombres como él eran odiados por mujeres como ella… ¡Jah! Era un espectáculo digno de ser visto

Sería un verdadero hipócrita si afirmara que dicha actividad era su favorita, empero

Había maneras mucho más interesantes de actuar como un ilegal que se escapaba de los parámetros aceptados, otros medios, _otras cosas_ que eran estimulantes y mostraban lo realmente maravilloso de las gamas escondidas de la existencia

Las mujeres en exceso no era la verdadera forma de elevarse y asumir el control de una actitud que podría pasar por demente y cínica

El mundo no era bueno así. Limitarse a ello no podía ser en nada bueno ni digno, no si quería hacer una diferencia entre los perdedores que poblaban la tierra y él, Alasdair McAllister, que buscaba borrar y reconstruir a partir de la nada

Eso sí que valía la pena

Esa era una tarea de la que estaría orgulloso sin importar los medios

…

Observó con mesurada curiosidad a esa chica que insistía en gritarle y destrozarle los nervios

¿En qué momento se puso de pie? Tenía enredada la sábana en el cuerpo para ocultar su desnudez… en serio, ¿eso era viable cuando intentaba conservar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad?

_Había un exceso de mujeres_

Era rubia, de aquel color que se asemejaba al amarillo artificial; estatura media, buen cuerpo y piel de un enfermizo rosa. También era hermosa, mucho, o de lo contrario, jamás se le hubiese acercado

_Había un exceso de putas que jodían gratis y seguían sin poder cerrar la boca_

Tal vez debería sentirse mal por no rememorar precisamente cómo fue que la conoció… ¡Sí, por supuesto! Como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo que, al recuperar el mínimo de consciencia, hablara de una personalidad deficiente que de un sexo por demás aceptable

_Siempre había una cosa en exceso que, a pesar de todo, tomaba el papel de herramienta _

Viendo el maquillaje corrido, que a otro tal vez se le hubiera figurado sexy, lo llevó a mirar su boca con un lápiz labial rojo de marca barata

La noche anterior no fue tan malo aquello… no cuando sonrió y le ofreció una de las herramientas predilectas para cumplir el objetivo principal: olvidar y así burlarse del mundo que se creyó superior a él

Borrar a esa maldita perra que se mofaba constantemente de sus "manos de niña"

_Pero ella misma comprobó que eran de acero_

¿Qué diría ahora, si lo viera?

_¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Estaba muerta_

…

Dejándola con sus tontas palabras encerradas en la habitación, tuvo que salir si quería conservar los sesos en su lugar

Aunque, más importante que ello, consistía en iniciar las actividades de esa mañana de viernes, y el menor de sus problemas era sacar a la chica antes de la hora del desayuno

En base, los principios siempre eran lo más importante. Alguien de su tipo comprendía el equilibrio de esa sencilla regla

La prioridad máxima, la única que adquiría sentido, era equiparse de los instrumentos que alimentaban ese ácido en su interior, el que creció junto con él desde sus años de adolescente idiota

Bueno, esa era la forma de decirlo en oraciones bonitas

…

Empezó a buscar el preciado paquete de polvo blanco en los cajones de la alacena, atrás del refrigerador, en el horno de la estufa, debajo de la televisión

¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde lo dejó? ¡Si hacía dos días que lo adquirió!

Sacó vajillas, ropa, alimentos de las estanterías… ¿tal vez se adhirió a una de las etiquetas de una conserva?

No, mierda, mierda… ¡no podía haberse desvanecido como si nada! ¡Era un maldito paquete de casi 500 gramos! ¡¿Cómo una cosa de ese tamaño desaparecía con tanta facilidad?!

Corrió los sillones, se fijó debajo de los muebles, incluso revisó en el botiquín del segundo baño…

Esas jodidas agujas, gasas y alcohol parecían reírse en su cara… ¡¿qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí, en primer lugar?!

Cerró de un sonoro golpe la caja, topándose con ese espejo de mediano tamaño que gozaba del escrutinio para restregarle su aspecto luego de una velada común y corriente

Era un sujeto atractivo, endemoniadamente bien parecido a pesar de las ojeras y la visible demacración…

Siempre había sido hermoso, en especial de pequeño

_Ella siempre decía que lo era más cuando lloraba_

De repente tuvo la sensación de que cada elemento del lugar buscaba sacarle los sesos por la nariz

_El ácido crecía. El desquicio crecía _

Se sentía como un sucio ángel entumecido

El efecto estaba desvaneciéndose, carajo

El paquete, ¡mierda de paquete! ¡¿Dónde lo dejó?!

-Deberías considerar guardarlo en tu habitación – esa voz se escuchó real. Probablemente era la única a la que le otorgaba esa propiedad – Nos harías un favor

Por el reflejo del espejo vio la estimada herramienta… sin embargo, quien la sostenía y se la brindaba, era merecedora de una atención sincera… o lo que eso significaba para alguien como él

Sonrió de lado, más relajado. Casi tuvo ganas de reír

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tú quien lo encuentra? – suspiró con discreto alivio – ¿Será que lo escondes? –se giró mientras cruzaba los brazos - ¿O son ensayos para chantajearme en el futuro?

-Que honor que me creas capaz de algo así

-De eso y mucho más – siguió con la curvatura de labios. Era imposible no hacerlo - ¿Sabes que por eso te quiero?

-No buscaba que esto se volviera una confesión – dijo con apatía, pero distinguió su tono sarcástico. La conocía bien – Toma – le hizo volver la atención al polvo blanco encerrado en esa apretada bolsa de plástico – Y cuando termines, te agradecería que acomodaras los muebles

Arqueó la ceja, divertido – Podrías pedírmelo con amabilidad, por lo menos

-No, gracias

-Qué pesimista, ¿por qué no correr el riesgo? Quizá funcionaría~

-No lo haría – se dio media vuelta, dejando que la fragancia de su perfume se le impregnara en la nariz – Cocinaré algo mientras tanto

Lo dejó a solas, cerrando la puerta con el mismo silencio con el que la abrió

…

En cuanto salió, pocos segundos después ya había quitado en el extremo superior parte de la cinta adhesiva

Lo hizo con suavidad, delicadeza y desesperada precisión a pesar de que las manos ya le temblaban

Fue realista al pensar que no hubiera aguatando otros minutos más sin ese tesoro entre las manos

No hubiese soportado más sin ese escalofrío característico cuando estaba a punto de probar lo único que combinaba destrucción y reconstrucción

Algo que era justo como él

…

Su preciosa hermana Gwyneth siempre aparecía cuando lo necesitaba… y de igual manera, le causaba cierta contradicción, como cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella

No estaba en contra de ninguna de sus acciones

No opinaba sobre las mujeres, su vida o la blanca nieve que se metía por la nariz y las venas

No tenía nunca nada que decir

¿Por qué?

…

Vamos, ¿iba a ponerse a pensar en eso justo en ese instante?

Él no era un hombre de motivos, sino de acciones

Un objetivo fijo no necesitaba explicación mientras las consecuencias resultaran a su favor. Por consecuente, tampoco lo que sirviera a ello

Y con eso, en un sentido que nadie entendería, lo conseguía

…

Sobre el borde del lavamanos extendió un pequeño pedazo de cartón que le arrancó a una caja de aspirinas

¿Con tres hileras estaría bien…? No, no, quizá cuatro… ¡no, cinco! ¡Con eso podría aguantar tres días! La última vez funcionó bastante… aunque casi el mundo se fue le fue al carajo cuando sintió la necesidad en medio de un examen… n-no, era viernes, y estaría en casa con Gwyneth, así que lo tendría al alcance…

¿Con una sería suficiente, entonces…? Sí, probablemente… además, tampoco quería que le sangrara la nariz: era una molestia estar al pendiente como un completo imbécil…

Sí, una hilera… y si quería más, consumiría de inmediato…

_No debía cuestionarse el lugar que ocupaba, de todos modos_

Era una herramienta básica y esencial, una que ya formaba parte de él y lo elevaba por encima de la mediocre masa del planeta

"Olvidar y demostrar superioridad", eso representaba el dulce Nose Candy. No había vergüenza y ni culpa en ello

…

Y tal como lo planteó, extendió una tira larga, delgada de esos cristales blancos que le costaban más de lo que su sueldo podía pagar

Valía cada maldita libra

…

Se inclinó… e inhaló despacio, sintiendo el golpe sobre su cerebro previamente excitado

…

Saboreó el dolor de sus membranas rasgarse, la sangre corriendo por su acelerado sistema, el bombeo de su corazón que, por Dios, rogaba que explotara de una vez

El aturdimiento que convirtió la existencia en un concepto insignificante fue… exquisito

_¿Quién tenía ahora manos de niña, perra?_

Estaba en un plano superior, inalcanzable para aquellos que no tenían los cojones de conducir hacia el umbral y recordar nada

_Sucio ángel adormecido, era el único que podía bajarse del bote hablando de la chica más rubia que había conocido_

…

Se sentó en el frío suelo de mármol blanco sólo un instante, buscando prolongar el efecto del mareo y del veneno entrando en su torrente sanguíneo

Conservar el placer tanto como pudiese era una de las más primitivas metas del hombre

Él era no era hipócrita como el resto. No tenía inconveniente en sentir cómo se hundía y cómo se enterraba el frenesí en su cordura, con el anhelo de perderse en las ondas que rompían la superficie

Esto era mejor que la memoria, mejor que la simple sensación de victoria, mejor que demostrarle a los muertos que bien podían lamerle el culo

No tendría ninguna queja en abandonar finalmente el podrido mundo de mierda y entregarse en su totalidad

Aquello sería el esplendor último, ¿por qué no tomarlo justo ahora?

_No eres el único ángel que se quedó estacado a mitad de camino_

Gwyneth

…

Decían que los hombres que maltrataban a las mujeres tenían serios problemas…

El suyo, probablemente, fue el último de la lista de excusas estúpidas

Después de todo, no tenía nada de particular haber sido engendrado por una zorra de cabello rubio

Ya lo había dicho, golfas plagaban las calles sin nada productivo que hacer, y tener todavía la relación sanguínea con una no representaba lo más trágico de la historia

Aun así, no buscaba entender nada de esas escenas que, por años, borró poco a poco con los cristales blancos que consumía desde la adolescencia

Cierto, su versión no era la única, ni la más interesante

Seguro que existían un montón de sujetos que miraron a su progenitora teniendo sexo, inyectándose cosas y actuando igual que una imbécil por vomitar en medio de la sala con su boca de terciopelo

Ella era sensual y hermosa, sí, debía serlo si quería conseguir plata para el polvo que inhalaba

Claro, era "maravillosamente sucia" con esas oraciones por teléfono, casi como una diosa que controlaba el universo de su pequeño barrio de Escocia

Si ella accedía a todo con esa sensualidad y hermosura, no quería estar cerca cuando le daba por arruinar esa superficie lisa de su imaginario infantil

Solía decir que tenía manos de niña, que casi se sentían como las de una cuando lo obligaba a recorrerle el usado cuerpo a la vez que lloraba silenciosamente

Era un mocoso, cosas así no se controlaban a esa edad

Ni siquiera ese miedo cuando le sonreía cargada de aquel lápiz labial barato conque lo besaba y le instruía sobre la naturaleza de sus vicios

Se sintió mucho tiempo como un maldito perro

… y quizá tomó el papel de un ángel radical al presenciar su término

…

… bueno, así fueron las cosas. Sería patético pensar en que pudo ser distinto

No necesitaba ese tipo de pensamientos, sólo las posibilidades reales y soluciones prácticas

Si ese mundo no podía cambiarse, contaba con el suficiente valor y auto orgullo para escaparse y pulverizar los recuerdos que no servían de nada

De uno y otro modo, a final de cuentas sus manos se volvieron de otro material y la toma de decisiones no produjeron nada más que el dulce distorsionamiento de la realidad

… no obstante, sólo existía alguien a quien continuaba dándole esa característica… y tal vez la carga de ser su punto de equilibrio

Ella… su hermanita, ¿qué pensaría de todo aquello? ¿Recordaría algo? Era muy pequeña, casi como un dulce conejo con ojos de serpiente…

… conejo… con ojos de serpiente… ¿pero qué diablos…?

-Jeje – soltó una risilla, seguro de que el efecto adormecedor duraría sin repercusiones por las siguientes horas – Si no fuera porque ahora me siento bien, me hubiera dado un puñetazo por idiota

Y de aquel modo comenzaba el verdadero día, con el carácter controlado y la memoria borrada, con sus risas de superioridad y el mundo bajo su presión

Este era el resultado de las herramientas bien utilizadas

…

-Bien, creo que eso bastará – se levantó con energía renovada y nuevamente estiró el cuerpo

_Una y otra vez parecía que llegaba a otro plano de la realidad, y eso era increíble_

Se sacó la ropa y se dio un baño que no duró más de 15 minutos; usó las prendas limpias que normalmente se guardaban como "emergencia" en el armario de las toallas y se lavó los dientes, ya listo para ingerir algo decente después de ese par de días en que Gwyneth no estuvo en casa

No podía ser bueno para el organismo mantenerse de sopas instantáneas, más cuando la cafetería de la escuela generaba dudas con la carne que usaba en los almuerzos. Qué asco, mierda

…

Salió secándose el cabello rojo con tranquilizadora calma, como si estuviese flotando sobre agua… y esa sensación de normalidad hubiera durado más de no ser por el sonoro golpe que se escuchó de la puerta principal

-¿Alguien salió? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla del sencillo comedor

La cocina pequeña estaba de frente, por lo que podía hablarle sin intervención a la joven que generaba ese agradable olor a comida casera

-Una mujer – respondió sin mirarle – Se escuchaba molesta

-¿En serio? – ¿todavía estaba ahí? Qué manera de malgastar oxígeno

-Dijo varias cosas… aunque no entendí, no le puse atención

-Hiciste bien~ -siempre era muy práctica, además de que nunca decía nada innecesario – Fue una molestia, a final de cuentas

-Si tú lo dices – sacó un par de platos de la estantería

-¿Y qué hay de ti? – ella era la única con la que podía hablar sin sentir cansarse. Qué agradable tener cerca a una chica que tuviese un poco de cerebro - ¿Te atacó, o algo?

-No – sirvió un poco de puré de papas – La invité a desayunar, pero se enojó más… me pregunto por qué…

O era inocente algunas veces y decía las cosas con sinceridad… o conocía los elementos y se burlaba con elegancia. Apostaba todo a lo segundo

– Querida, ¿debo pensar qué intentabas fastidiarla?

Se trataba de algo completamente inútil… pero era inherente descubrir, o por lo menos imaginar a partir de sus oraciones vagas, qué pensaba sobre él. Lo intentaba desde niño, como si fuese el mayor reto a vencer de la realidad

Y por otra parte, cualquiera estaría desconcertado de que su hermana no sólo tuviera conocimiento de sus entretenimientos ilícitos, sino que los aceptara y dejara la brecha abierta… con tanta naturalidad… con esa calma…

Recibía a las mujeres y a las drogas en su casa compartida… las veía entrar y salir… le dejaba seguir con eso y ella continuaba con su propia vida

_¿No le importaba?_

Frunció el ceño, irritado de repente por semejante… tontería…

No es como si valiese la pena cuestionarlo, ¿cierto? Qué importaba si podía continuar pisoteando el mundo a su decidido modo

Sí… por supuesto

-Sólo estaba siendo educada – llevó los platos a la mesa – No es ningún crimen… pero ahora que lo mencionas – lo miró con neutralidad, sin nada en aquellos ojos azules que no cambiaban ni con los tonos de la luz - ¿Guardaste la Snow en un sitio que ya recuerdes?

-¿A qué viene eso de repente? – respondió con hastío mal escondido. Estaba molesto, no había que ser un genio para saberlo - ¿Será que también quieres un poco?

-Más bien, quisiera que no desacomodaras todo por encontrarla – su parsimonia no se vio afectada, ¿por qué? – Tu habitación sería un lugar viable

-¿Y de qué serviría? – se llevó una zanahoria a la boca – Se volvería a perder, volvería a estar al borde de un episodio epiléptico por abstinencia, y volverías a dármela en un momento crucial – maldito chícharo, no entraba en el tenedor – Así funciona

No le respondió… y él no buscó que lo hiciera

Había situaciones que se sobrellevaban mejor cuando la duda quedaba en el aire… o cuando su perfume de narcisos funcionaba igual que una droga y lograba que el cuerpo se le entumeciera de forma aplastante

Tenía dicho efecto incluso antes de que conociera maneras más drásticas de elevarse y de librarse del contacto con la basura de esa existencia… y admitía que le ahorró muchas cosas en el tiempo que se quedaron solos y fueron acogidos por una tía que trabajaba todo el día

_Pero no fue suficiente_. Necesitaba otra herramienta que pudiese brindarle un mayor ácido sin que surgieran preguntas que le sonaban igual a las de su progenitora muerta por sobredosis

_No quería saber_

Había algo que no quería ni debía saber, sobre todo al involucrar a su hermana

_Tienes manos de niña, hermosas. Tú también eres hermoso_

¿Por qué de pronto le daba a su mente por irse a la reverenda mierda? No ayudaba demasiado, en serio

Se estaba haciendo frecuente

-¿Tienes que trabajar, o ir a la escuela? – aquella cuestión tan fuera de lugar lo ayudó a evitar un nuevo episodio de ira mal enfocada, _que coincidencia_

-Ninguna de las dos – otra vez la situación parecía ir normal. Hasta logró curvear los labios sin querer estrellar la cabeza - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres invitarme a una cita?

-No hay problema si quieres llamarlo así, creo – parpadeó despacio, como si apenas hubiese dormido unas horas – Vamos al centro comercial

No le llevó la contra, porque luego de unos días en que no salió de los bares y siguió con el conteo del exceso de mujeres, un rato con ella y el aroma que mantenía al tope la función del Nose Candy representaba el principio a seguir

_Olvidar y superar_, aquello lo conseguía incluso con la hermana que no parecía encontrar mayor inconveniente en el asunto

¿Sabría cuánto necesitaba de las herramientas básicas? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, al final no tenía nada que decir

Era perfecto, ¿verdad? No importaba el medio si resultaba beneficiado

-Y tú lavarás las sábanas – afirmó sin sentir la mayor intimidación – De preferencia, antes de irnos

-¿Por qué siempre llegas a dar órdenes? – bromeó – Creo que me gusta más cuando no estás

No hubo diferencia en su expresión, pero al instante supo que fue algo que no debió decir. Lo sintió por el vértigo en la cabeza y la necesidad de meterse el tenedor por la garganta

-Lo sé, lo sé –terminó su plato – Así funciona

… si tuviera que comparar la realidad con una persona, sería con ella: tan fría, seca, lógica e innovadoramente preciosa, como si quisiera sacarse los ojos con las uñas por la presión de encajar en el escenario controlado por otros

… y si ella misma fuese la razón, se plantearía regresar y cerrar el umbral por el que conducía como si fuese un perro jodidamente adormecido

…

… pero no

Sólo era una metáfora que usaba para darse esperanza. Sujetos como él la necesitaban de vez en cuando, en esos momentos en que una parte de sí quería permanecer y entender lo que pasó desde el instante en que se fueron

Sin embargo, eso no era para él. No quería y no deseaba darse oportunidades inútiles

Esto era lo que era, y planeaba continuar por orgullo y cinismo. Quería ser tragado a su manera, por consciencia propia que gozaría con su última gota de malnacido placer

Su hermana hacía lo mismo, a su modo, sobrellevando los recuerdos como podía y ahogándose en otras cosas, olvidando y superando como sólo ella gustaba de hacerlo

Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiesen hacerlo en el mismo mundo, juntos, como alguna vez se propuso cuando la sacó de su antigua casa

Claro, fue antes de que la existencia le demostrara cuan repugnante podía ser y comenzara a pensar en sí mismo, sin reparación en los medios

-Toma – dejó a su lado una caliente taza de té negro- Vendrá bien para tu dolor de cabeza

Sí, era una lástima… y a la vez, un alivio


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**

* * *

Era sorprendente como el humo de un cigarro, con esas formas graciosas y una existencia apenas derivada de algo mucho más grande e importante, tenía la innata habilidad para flotar por el ambiente… desvanecerse antes de lo imaginado y perderse por planos que ningún ser humano era capaz de palpar

Su camino blancuzco sólo dejaba un rastro capaz de ser captado por el olfato… aunque sólo unos segundos puesto que se alejaba y era arrastrado por las corrientes de aire, por el resto de los olores y cualquier elemento que fingiera ser más predominante que él

Parecería estúpido, pero tenía envidia

Si fuese humo, realmente sería capaz de estar por encima del mundo y pasar a un plano invisible, donde le escupiría en la cara al primer imbécil que se le cruzara…

Podría en verdad deshacerse, y hacerlo mientras flotaba y se fragmentaban las memorias

Si olvidaba… si conseguía alejar esos mal llamados recuerdos por unos cuántos momentos, sería libre en su totalidad, como un ángel que ya había conquistado a los mortales y gozaba de la oportunidad de vagar por un universo en que ni siquiera Dios controlaría

No habría más mujeres. No habría más rubias. No más sonrisas con ese fino brillo labial de color durazno que se combinaba con la fragancia de los narcisos

El polvo, ¿qué carajo…? ¿Dónde estaba?

Miró el cigarro que ahora calaba

Era innecesario admitir en qué consistía su interior y el efecto que tenía

La cocaína podía consumirse en diferentes presentaciones, y aquella era una de las más prácticas y poco impresionantes, aunque con un efecto similar

Malnacida Snow, parecía que no le atrofiaba el cerebro tan rápido como antes… ¿por qué sería? ¿Por la dosis, tal vez? Bueno, claro que 500 gramos no iban a durar dos meses, pero creyó viables 30 días… ¿Qué pasó, eh? ¿De repente el número de filas a inhalar se triplicaron? No era como si fuese precisamente barato adquirirlo

Oh, sí, es que las sesiones aumentaron conforme pasaron los días

Era su culpa. Maldita perra, fue su culpa que de pronto el controlado protocolo se le escapara de las manos y el objetivo ya no representara lo más importante

Por ella, el golpe de realidad por poco le rompe los jodidos sesos

…

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿En la escuela, o en el trabajo? ¿Con sus inexistentes amigos, o consiguiéndole algo de crack para intentar quedar bien? ¡Que no le viniera con esas tonterías! ¡Lo que debería hacer, era mover sus piernas de puta hacia casa y darle la cara! ¡¿Es que se quería esconder?! ¡Como si puede servir de algo! ¡Tarde o temprano la encontraría, y cuando lo hiciera, juraba que…!

…

Inhaló con fuerza, buscando que el efecto le diera algo de la vitalidad que no sentía en lo absoluto

_Tienes manos de niña, cariño, y eso le gusta a mamá_

¡Mierda! ¡Ya habían pasado 6 días y no se aparecía! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo como para darse el maldito derecho de esfumarse como si nada?! ¡Tenían que hablar, maldición! ¡¿Creía que lo evitaría si aplazaba el tiempo, como cuando eran pequeños?!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, arrojó un florero desabrido hacia la pared, destruyéndolo con un sonido que ansiaba reproducir en cuanto su hermana llegara

Aunque para matar tiempo, lo replicó con cada elemento del hogar, excepto con el teléfono

Oh, no, ese horrendo aparato debía quedarse tal y como estaba. Serviría a su tiempo

Era una prueba, y la mantendría hasta que se la restregara en ese rostro de mármol que siempre se le figuró hermoso y al pendiente de él

Siempre, siempre al pendiente de él

…

Gwyneth continuó con su vida luego de que empezaran a residir con aquella tía amargada. Lo hizo tal y como debía ser: a su manera, con sus decisiones y la forma en que quisiera marcar el umbral de su carretera

_Y a pesar de eso, ingenuamente creyó que…_

Aquel era el punto: nunca le importó

…

Sonrió de lado, ahora bebiendo un largo trago de ese whisky que robó de alguna licorería inexistente

_Estuvo es su interior todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? _

Era inútil fingir a esas alturas que el impacto del descubrimiento lastimaba de algún modo

La respuesta creció junto a todo lo demás, al lado de su ácido, de sus propósitos y del adormecimiento en el que se sumergía tanto como podía

Y pasaría tarde o temprano, ¿no? Eran diferentes, eso estuvo claro desde el comienzo

La realidad y la elevación nunca se llevarían bien. Nunca existirían en el mismo plano, justo como ellos

… sí, correcto…

Pero seguía todo en su interior, ¿verdad? Esas lágrimas y esa maravillosa suciedad

Jaqueca. Maldita jaqueca

-Alasdair

Y el elemento que continuaba dándole toques de realidad al ambiente hizo acto de presencia

Irónicamente, deseaba que fuese justo lo contrario, como una alucinación de aquellas que solían joderlo cuando se perdía más de lo recomendado, ya que observarla con la misma expresión de siempre lo sacaba demencialmente de quicio

Continuaba con tanta naturalidad incluso presenciando el desorden caótico y el rostro que seguro debía tener por inhalar esos jodidos 500 gramos en un mínimo lapso… si hubiese tenido una sobredosis, ¿al menos mostraría otra cosa?

Lo dudaba mucho

…

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó con calma mal actuada, y a la vez, apenas con consciencia

Bueno, debía ser natural… casi se cuestionaba si no estaba en una caja de la morgue y si esa escena no era más que una alucinación flotando en la nada

-En el trabajo –respondió con sencillez, aunque sin dejar su bolso sobre el sillón, como si estuviese lista para salir corriendo en el mínimo segundo

_Ella siempre eligió ese mundo real que parecía darle una vida más sencilla_

Conforme fue creciendo, se apropió del ambiente, dominó muchas cosas y desarrolló otras… quizá se notaba más durante los días en esa escuela que le sacaba tantas libras como podía –que seguía sin saber cómo pagaba- y en el trabajo en un laboratorio de renombre– donde seguramente fabricaba veneno para ratas-

¿Por qué daba la impresión de que controlaba todo? Odiaba eso. Odiaba cuando lucía exactamente como cualquier rubia que pudiese cruzarse por el camino

-¿Tanto tiempo? – no tenía paciencia, no quería tenerla con ella otra vez, y que estuviera tentado a recordar demasiadas cosas ya reprimidas no mejoraba en nada la situación desventajosa

Quería aplastar, y al mismo tiempo, quería dejar de sentir

_Elevarse, se suponía que debía hacerlo _

Maldita Snow, no estaba cumpliendo la parte de su contrato

-Había un encargo pendiente – nunca daba explicaciones, pero si ahora las brindaba, significaba que estaba al tanto de su situación. Qué inteligente – Te mandé un mensaje ayer

Oh, sí, el teléfono celular… se le figuraba el aparato más inútil de toda la existencia

A nadie le importaba estar comunicado con todo el mundo

A nadie, ni siquiera a Gwyneth, le importaba estar comunicado con él todo el tiempo

_Nunca estuvo entre sus prioridades ser lo más valioso_

¿Y de qué se sentía mal? Él no era precisamente considerado al preguntarle qué pasaba con ella

Era egoísmo, y lo asumió como tal

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando en reclamar, entonces?

-Quizá hubiese sido mejor una llamada –sonrió de lado contra su voluntad. Inhaló un poco más del quinto cigarro que se preparaba en 2 horas – Y hablando de eso… vaya, me sorprendes, ¿Quién diría que alguien como tú tiene amigos? Uno llamó hace cuatro días

Aquello no tenía nada de particular, porque si él no gustaba de relacionarse con la gente, no quería decir que el resto de las escorias también

Era bueno para su hermana tener conocidos. Solía pasarle a las personas que vivían en el mundo real

Ese no era el motivo de su ira y el derroche de la nieve que le rasgaba el cerebro, no obstante

-Se apellida Densen… Mikkel Densen, creo – tragó de golpe el whisky de la cuarta caja – Preguntaba si ya habías arreglado tu pasaporte

… no lo creyó al inicio… pero no era idiota, no soportaba que pensara que lo era

-Bien, ya sabes de lo que hablo, ¿no? – la atravesó con la mirada… ojalá pudiera matarla con eso –Gwyneth, querida, ¿qué sucede exactamente?

…

…

-¡Maldita sea, no te hagas la imbécil! – perdió la paciencia en un segundo -¡¿Por qué no dices nada, eh?! ¡HABLA! –se levantó, aunque no pudo avanzar hacia ella: el vértigo del piso no lo haría lucir débil, ¡nunca! - ¡¿Cuánto tiempo querías seguir viéndome la cara de idiota?!

En el plano en que se movía Alasdair McAllister, las personas podían ir y venir

El objeto era "olvidar y superar": borrar sus manos de niña y mostrar las de acero que eran capaces de asfixiar el exceso de rubias en la ciudad

_Nenas, nenas, nenas… _

Siempre fue un ángel adormecido e ilegal, un profeta del ácido…

¿Cuál era el objeto de sentir miedo de perderse si su única conexión con la realidad se esfumaba? ¿No eso representaba romper con todo y escupirle al mundo en la cara?

Tal vez, pero ahora…

_… ahora… _

…

Si ella se iba, ¿qué haría?

¿Qué haría si aquella maldita perra de su niñez regresaba y…?

-Dice que te propuso irte a Dinamarca – se contestó ante el silencioso eco de sus intestinos – Algo de un trabajo permanente. También, afirmaba que podías quedarte en su casa mientras encontrabas un departamento... y que podían _irse juntos_ –siseó con apenas coherencia - Que no tenía problemas en darte un recorrido por los sitios más interesantes

Si ella se iba… ¿qué pasaría con él? Debía pensarlo, sí…

_Lágrimas en el espacio interior_

Finalmente podría cagarse sobre el malnacido universo…

El seguro se abriría y podría… irse, escaparse, abandonarse como quería

No dolía, porque no era indispensable

No la necesitaba… y en primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía por qué habían estado juntos tantos años

_Hola, mamá, ¿te has estado divirtiendo?_

No tenía sentido el punto de que una mujer a la que no le importaba continuara ahí, apoyándolo con sus dosis y gastando parte de su dinero cuando no tenía medios para costearse el polvo blanco más apreciado

En cuanto salieron de la casa en ese barrio bajo de Edimburgo, debieron separarse

Realidad y elevación no funcionaban juntas

_Recordando nada. Ese era la finalidad_

-No entiendo esa actitud tuya – se tambaleó por atrás del sofá, buscando llegar a la salida – Debiste decirlo desde el principio… aunque… ¿cuándo te has dignado a abrir esa maldita boca de terciopelo?

Seguía sin decir nada… y el perfume de narcisos rondaba por el aire, exactamente como el humo del Nose Candy… ¿por qué funcionaban del mismo modo?

Caló lo último del cigarro que se rehusaba a abandonar

Poco a poco, al fin, el efecto cumplía con su parte. _Fuera de eso, nada valía_

-Bueno, "felicidades"… es lo que debo decir, supongo – llegó casi a su lado. Simplemente quería pasar por la puerta. Deseaba salir – Mikkel Densen, ¿eh? Qué nombre

-Alasdair…

-¡CÁLLATE! – estaba al alcance: fue demasiado fácil apretarle el marmoleado mentón y cerrarle la boca – Cállate… ¿quieres?

Fue un verdadero placer notar el rojo de la zona, y aquel leve brillo sorprendido de las pupilas azules que tanto lo hacían dormitar

Era casi como cumplir su sueño: aplastar el mundo y a la realidad entre sus manos

Si apretaba más… ¿qué sería de él?

_Hermosa boca. Maravillosamente sucia_

…

-No te molestes en mandar postales, ¿de acuerdo? Odio esas porquerías baratas – la soltó, notando su propia mano temblar – Adiós

Tomó la perilla de la puerta, sintiendo la lentitud despiadada que se cernió de golpe sobre él

Flotaba. Estaba por encima de la superficie ahora

Que… delicia

Y qué… dolor

…

¿Era el aire el que quemaba de ese modo?

Asfixia. Ácido. Jaqueca

_No… podía respirar… _

Trató de absorber un poco de ese oxígeno que ahora le molía el interior

_Estaba en el suelo… ¿cómo fue qué…? _

Tembló

El frío de la rendija que consiguió abrir le cortó el rostro, exactamente parecido a la Snow cuando rasgaba su nariz

Sangró. Por dentro se deshacía

¿Así se sentía elevarse de verdad, con consciencia? Era como… algún tipo de acto de penitencia…

_El dolor otorgaba la salvación_

Si destrozaba su cerebro, se ganaría un lugar en ese supra nivel que buscaba desde sus años jóvenes

Todo se iría. Absolutamente todo

_Su cuerpo se movía solo de forma agresiva… ¿qué estaría pasando? _

El licor, el perfume, la droga al fin llegaba a su punto máximo… ¿por qué tardó tanto, eh?

Placer. Sólo quería sentir eso

Esperaba irse percibiendo un nuevo nivel en ello

-¡Alasdair!

¿Qué? ¿Todavía podía escucharla? Qué desperdicio de tiempo

Si él estaría bien, ¿por qué no se iba, como debió hacerlo desde el inicio?

No tenía sentido

-¡Alasdair!

Quizá… lo movió… no sabía, no sentía bien

_Qué placer_

Con todo combinado ya tocaba lo siempre buscado

No veía nada, y ya casi no distinguía la voz

Sangraba. Tiraba los intestinos por la boca

Así estaba bien

_Gwyneth creció tan cerca, y él apenas lo hizo _

Flotando sobre agua, casi ahogándose en un nuevo sentido

Morir

Estaría bien morir


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

**Epílogo  
**

* * *

Dolor de cabeza

¿Por qué siempre, en cada maldita mañana, debía lidiar con ese malnacido dolor de cabeza?

Bueno, al menos estaba sobre algo suave y olía a sábanas recién lavadas… aunque temía dejarlo de lado por esa necesidad que, característicamente, le provocaba temblores para que lo consumiera de una vez

El medio más sencillo sería con un cigarro… uhn, recordaba humo y la colilla que dejaba la presentación, ¿pero dónde lo dejó? ¿O se lo terminó? Las memorias de las noches previas a esos despertares no eran su fuerte, porque todo se borraba y sólo acudían fragmentos conforme se desarrollara las horas, o si encontraba una prueba durmiendo a su lado, como de costumbre

A su lado… ¿había algo ahí?

¿Cómo saberlo? Ni siquiera tenía abiertos los ojos… aunque sería un crimen intentarlo puesto que, bajo los párpados, distinguía esa luz de la ventana, la muy puta que buscaba dejarlo ciego cuando las cortinas estaban abiertas… cosa que casi nunca sucedía por tenerlas atadas

Oh, ¿Quién las habría corrido?

_Dolor de cabeza punzante, mierda_

También no tenía la precisa movilidad para buscar a consciencia una evidencia en sus próximos alrededores… no, qué tontería, qué fastidio hacer algo que francamente le valía un carajo

Además, con la suavidad y ese perfume de fresco, ¿cuál sería el punto?

Mejor volvía a dormir, o descansar un poco, antes de que la garganta se le secara y el cuerpo le exigiera más del polvo blanco

… polvo blanco… ¿dónde lo había puesto…?

…

Cierto, ya no quedaba

Fumó, inyectó e inhaló 500 jodidos gramos en unos cuántos días… ¡Perfecto! Ahora si quería, tendría que mover el culo y levantarse a comprar más… uhn, no podía ir con Francis puesto que sólo le vendía una vez al mes, y de él a tratar con ese Gilbert, mejor se iba al Norte y lamía las botas mal paridas de Iván

Dinero… dinero… ¿tenía dinero?

No, que todo se gastó en esa cuota del mes con Bonnefoy

Bien, no sólo tendría que caminar hasta los terrenos de Braginski, sino que debía asaltar al primer pobre diablo que se le cruzara, y todo con esa jaqueca que no terminaba de carcomerle los sesos

Gwyneth, idiota, si no fuese por sus tonterías, no pasaría por…

…

Gwy… neth…

Y entonces, recordó

Se sentó con todo el impulso de una sorpresa recién recordada… y de igual modo, la jaqueca hizo acto de presencia

Por un momento, en efecto, pensó que la cabeza ya la había explotado. Puta

-Buenos días – ¿por qué continuaba esa voz teniendo tal efecto de realidad? Era una completa molestia, y también un alivio – ¿Cómo te sientes?

La observó de reojo, aun cubriendo sus pupilas del reflejo de la luz

¿Por qué le preguntaba algo como eso? ¿Tenía idea de lo… extraño que se escuchó?

Ese era el punto: _cuestionó un punto fuera de lo normal_

No pedía explicaciones de cosas que ella perfectamente podía observar, lo que significaba que algo pasó y quería corroborar su silenciosa opinión

La curiosidad y la confusión vinieron a sustituir la furia con que estuvo dispuesto a confrontarla

…

Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, cerca del buró y con un libro entre las manos; traía puesto ese vestido gris que usaba cuando le daba por quedarse en casa, y unas ojeras marcadas que sólo la hacían lucir más hermosa de lo natural

… esperó encontrar cualquier cosa a su lado, menos a ella

_Mucho menos a ella, a la que no le importaba dejarlo solo para vivir en su podrido mundo de realidad_

-… mal –suspiró de mala gana – Me duele la cabeza

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Tendría que haber otra cosa? – sonrió de lado con sarcasmo –No estoy muriendo demasiado rápido. Lástima por ti

Fue cuando notó sobre la mesilla varias cajas de fármacos, el botiquín y otros utensilios que había visto sólo en los programas sobre hospitales… ¿se perdió de algo, o qué?

-¿Qué me has estado metiendo? – identificó varias agujas en sus paquetes, y otras en el bote de basura - Existen formas menos aparatosas de matar a alguien, ¿sabes?

Suspiró largamente – Nunca intentaría algo así

-Bien, como si fuera mi asunto – ¿por qué le daba explicaciones? Estaba recuperando sus ganas de gritarle – Vete de aquí

-No lo haré

-¿Disculpa? – afiló la mirada - ¿Con quién quieres quedar bien, hermana? Deja de ser hipócrita y lárgate, ¿no era eso lo que ibas a hacer?

-No, de hecho – bebió un sorbo de agua – No me dejaste terminar ese día…

-¿"Ese día"? – repitió con ironía –Pues vaya, ¿cuántos pasaron para sentirte tan nostálgica?

-Cuatro – se sorprendió, pero por su maldito orgullo que no lo demostró – Te dio un ataque cuando quisiste salir de la casa

… bueno, en realidad ya le extrañaba que no pasara algo similar luego de todo lo que se metió… y sin embargo, lo volvería a hacer

Era mejor que cualquier cosa que estuviese flotando en ese escenario, porque nunca le daría lo que buscaba: olvidar y superar

Nada en el mundo real haría que eso pasase

-Iba a decirte que sí, que me ofrecieron un trabajo fuera del país –oh, gracias por informar, no era como si no se hubiese enterado por otro – Pero lo rechacé

-… que estúpida –no tenía ganas de hablarle de forma bonita, que se jodiera - Se trataba de una "gran oportunidad" para alejarte de mí, ¿no? Después de todo, ¿cómo has vivido estos años así? – observó las cicatrices de sus brazos: eran lindos los hoyos donde solía meterse las agujas – No sólo sabes lo que hago, sino que varias veces me has conseguido lo que necesito… ¿qué eres? ¿Algún tipo de masoquista, o una enfermiza rubia que goza de los espectáculos crudos?

_Un ángel que se revela_

-Es fácil – dejó el recipiente en la madera… y se sentó junto a él, sobre el colchón – Simplemente… se trata de que todos somos adictos a algo

Se sintió de repente… intimidado… ¿por qué lo observaba de aquella forma?

_Y ella era sensual y hermosa_

-Impresionante – sonrió mostrando los dientes – Entonces, ¿eres "adicta" a estar cerca de maldito como yo?

-Tú ere mi droga – el perfume de narcisos tenía el mismo efecto que el polvo blanco… se sentía como si pudiera… - Tú eres real - ¿por qué lo abrazaba así? Si estaba tan cerca, casi era como… - Háblame, por favor

_Tienes manos de niña, Alasdair, y de acero también_

_¿Acaso estás entumecido? _

¿Qué estaba…?

Quemaba. _Quemaba_

Sólo pensaba en sacársela de encima… y a su vez, dejarla así, cargando con él hasta que la sangre se le saliera por los ojos

Se permitió estrecharla, envolverla entre sus brazos, esperando que eso pudiera atarlo a ese mundo lo suficiente

_¿En serio podía hacer algo así?_ No por otros, por sus caprichos o por lo que afirmó ser lo que quería, sino simplemente por él, por Alasdair, por el niño que seguía llorando en el interior

¿Alguien como él podía quedarse? ¿Había sitio para él sin que tuviera que ser tocado y observado por la chica más rubia que conoció?

Quiso creerlo, pero no se trató de una conclusión inocente o hilarante

Sí, quería quedarse, aunque no en esa realidad, y ya no en el mundo invisible que fingía borrarle la memoria a costa de molerlo por dentro

Deseaba permanecer en la razón que Gwyneth le daba. En esa particular forma y la que combinaba los elementos que no podía dejar atrás

Ella, y sólo con ella

…

Acercó la nariz hacia el cuello que siempre se alzaba como el de una reina

Aspiró profundamente el aroma, intentado que se le clavara en el cerebro hasta destrozarlo

_Instrumento brillante, ¿por qué no lo vio antes? _

Ella lo abrazó aún más, peinando con suavidad su cabello que parecía húmedo por el agua que no recordaba…

¿Sabría con exactitud qué iba a pasar?

Obviamente, o no estaría dándole esas caricias que no pasaban por inocentes en su cerebro

Besó la piel al alcance, arrancándole un escalofrío que le erizó toda la piel, y a la vez, sintió sus labios sobre el lóbulo de su oreja

Pasaría. No existía otra opción

La sujetó de la cintura la suficiente para alzarla y colocarla del lado contrario de donde estaba

Vio sus finas piernas haciendo perfectas escuadras sobre las sábanas; el cabello rubio platinado se extendió maravillosamente en la almohada; los labios color durazno de tonalidad natural se notaron entreabiertos… y sus ojos sólo lo miraban a él

_Quizá siempre había sido así _

Y sus brazos, casi extendidos, prácticamente le gritaban que se acercara

La presencia del vestido gris le pareció un total estorbo, y a la vez, se convirtió en esa nube de humo que hacía un misterio la verdadera entrada del paraíso

Era un indicio de algo que no era real, pero que tampoco escapaba a las leyes naturales

Sólo ella podría ofrecerle una cosa así

Se colocó encima, observándola fijamente debajo de él

Seguía con las pupilas enfocadas en su figura, como si lo demás no valiera nada; y sus brazos aún abiertos, indicaban su ansiedad para que se unieran de una vez

Tenía razón. Era adicta a él

Con todo lo que representaba un sujeto de su calibre, Gwyneth lo necesitaba y no le importaba que su cerebro se pudriera en tanto lo consiguiera

Las dosis no importaban, sólo quería estar ahí

_Una diosa, y todo por ese llamado silencioso que hacía bombear su sangre_

Dejó caer parte de su peso, sintiendo de inmediato el choque contra su busto

Suave. Demasiado

Abrió sus piernas lo suficiente para que se acomodara, y esas perfectas piernas envolvieron su cintura antes de lo que imaginó, pegándose tanto como la posición le permitía

Estaba desesperada por sentirlo

¿Cuánto tiempo ambos habían estado deseando una forma real de elevarse sin tener que continuar con una máscara?

Y al fin, _al final_, la besó

Pegó su boca con poca delicadeza, dándole de golpe el sabor que tantas veces imaginó: dulce, fresco, algo que raspaba y lo hacía sangrar

Ella abrió la boca y exigió que sus lenguas jugaran, a lo que no se negó porque, sorpresivamente, descubrió que sabía hacerlo como nunca probó antes

Era un buen momento para ahogarse juntos de una vez por todas

Se trató de placer en cualquier sentido que se le quisiera dar, y por ahogar, le otorgaba el de mera lujuria. Eso indicaba su miembro que percibía despertar

Las bocas se movieron más. Las respiraciones aumentaron. Las manos cobraron vida propia

Recorrió indiscriminadamente la cintura, la cadera, las piernas y sus pechos, que estrujó en cuando estuvieron al alcance. Lo hizo más en tanto los jadeos de ella pegaban en su oído y temblaba casi sin medirlo

Entendió una cosa en ese momento, para su placer

Si nunca expresaba nada en ese rostro inmaculado, él tenía el poder para sacarla de quicio y hacer que cayera tan hondo como se propusiera, ya que ella no lo detendría a pesar de conocer el propósito

"_Tú eres mi droga. Tú eres real_" fue lo que dijo. Se convirtió en algo real para alguien, en el punto de equilibro sobre el ser que siempre creyó perfecto

Rió dentro del beso mientras sus manos bajaban a la altura de los muslos ya descubiertos

-Querida – se separó un poco, aunque no detuvo las caricias que ya rozaban la ropa interior ajena – Creo que ya es tiempo de que lo digas, ¿no? - no pareció entender -Sabes a qué me refiero

Se abrió paso entre la tela pequeña, y finalmente, sus dedos tuvieron acceso hacia ese sitio que nunca pensó tocar de ella

Reprimió un gemido y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas. Qué preciosa

-A estas alturas no hay secretos, ¿cierto? – introdujo de golpe un dedo lo más profundo que pudo. La espalda contraria se arqueó con agresión y soltó un jadeo sin pensar - ¿No hay algo que quieras decir?

En esas condiciones no podía, no cuando la estaba torturando tocando los puntos de placer que conocía de la anatomía femenina… sin embargo, los gestos que expresaba eran únicos. Sería un insulto compararla con cualquier otra mujer

Y lo pensó por un momento, ¿su hermana continuó junto a él, a pesar de la droga y las mujeres?

¿Cuántas veces la lastimó en tanto podía seguir con su búsqueda de un universo propio? No tenía idea, y no quería pensarlo, puesto que de un modo u otro, egoístamente repetiría el ciclo

_Lo haría si ella no llenaba el lugar correspondiente_

Ambos lo sabían, y ambos aún estaban dispuestos a seguir

-A-Alasdair… - tomó un poco de distancia: quería que la viera – Yo…

-Sabes por qué quiero saberlo, ¿no? – no era el momento para cambiar de actitud, y no lo hacía, sólo quería comprobar – Y sabes qué pasara después

Asintió despacio

-… bien – le brindó un beso rápido, superficial que anunciaba el paso siguiente –Entonces, dilo

…

…

-Te amo

Tenía manos de acero

Significaba que no podía tocar nada sin moldearla despiadadamente a sus deseos

Lo mismo le pasaría a Gwyneth

Era demasiado egoísta para cambiarlo

_Olvidar y superar, así era cuando se cruzaba con el acero_

-Tonta – sacó la extremidad, no sin estar acompañada por la ropa interior que ya estorbaba – Me pregunto si de verdad eres consciente en lo que haces

Soltó esa risilla simpática, dulce, la que inevitablemente lo adormecía

_Sucio ángel entumecido, más bien, ¿eres tú consciente en lo que acabas de meterte? _

Porque así pasaba con las mujeres, con la blanca nieve que se dedicaba a inhalar lentamente: si reflexionaba sobre ella con la seriedad de una mente destrozada, entonces se iría al carajo

Era mejor pensar en un mundo juntos que en una muerte tan cobarde como esa

_Maldita perra, ¿ella sabía qué provocó con todas sus estupideces? _

-Así pasa – le bajó le pantalón lo necesario para que su erección estuviera libre – Te sucedió también

Sí, por supuesto que fue así la primera vez que se metió algo de Snow, la primera mujer, la primera ocasión que quiso un mundo alejado de esa mierda que lo rodeaba

Fue algo diferente, cosas distintas que… no podía dejar…

_¿Ella nunca lo dejaría, entonces? _

_Era un umbral para los dos_

Abrió sus piernas un poco más, acomodándose para seguir con el último acto de su vicio

Parecía que ya no caminaría solo por la carretera

Antes, hizo que se sujetara de sus hombros y que su cuerpo se amoldara bien a esos naturales espacios que se generaban por la diferencia corporal

Pero se adoptaron bien, como si no se aplicara lo natural

Eso no había nada de eso ahí, de cualquier forma

Eran hermanos de sangre. Hermanos por compartir la mayoría del camino

_Le escupía a sus recuerdos y a la realidad_

Innovar el medio fue un bonus que le daba un buen sabor de boca

La besó profundo, estrechando su pequeño trasero entre las manos con voracidad; aspirando la esencia que lo arrastraba a un nuevo velo que tarde o temprano quemaría

Se quemarían juntos. Harían que el otro se deshiciera por dentro gracias a ese ácido que creció descomunalmente en el interior de los dos

Si el de ella lo tragaba antes, sería bien recibido

…

Se introdujo despacio, sintiendo cómo las cálidas paredes cernían a su alrededor con exquisita fuerza, casi ahorcándolo

¿Qué era eso? ¿Quería decir que no…?

_Un nuevo mundo, sólo suyo_

Demasiado apretado. Placenteramente apretado

Gruñó al tiempo que su hermana se aferraba a su cuello y a su espalda

Lo mordió, quizá por reflejo que no significó desperdiciar el agua roja que generó

Lo rasguñó, y a la vez, lo acarició en un intento de reconfortarlo

…

Quizá… no sería tan malo… ser un poco menos egoísta…

En ese momento… estaría bien… que los dos…

…

Permaneció un instante inmóvil, esperado que se acostumbrara a esa intromisión…

Notó sus facciones: cerraba los ojos con insistencia, y su ceño indicaba un considerable esfuerzo; respiraba con discreción, y en cambio, lo abrazaba casi con dolor

Sí… sólo un poco… ¿por qué no?

Ese novedoso horizonte no era solamente suyo… Gwyneth ni siquiera protagonizaba un elemento que formaba parte de él, sino que era

Se merecía… un buen recuerdo… se trataba de un contrato…

Lo aceptaba, aún con las condiciones impuestas y el desconocer abierto de lo que era dar un sentimiento recíproco

_¿Sentimiento? Debía preguntarse en primer lugar si algo así existía en él _

-E-Está bien – interrumpió ella sin mostrarle el rostro – S-Sabes que… está bien

… sonrió, llenándose de nueva cuenta de aquel calor abrasador que envolvía cada milímetro de su cuerpo

No era momento para la reflexión, sino de la elevación

Era sorprendente que se lo recordara sin decir mayor palabra

¿Qué tanto era lo que desconocía de aquello?

…

Inició con cautela, casi con finura el movimiento de su cadera… pero eso no fue impedimento para que las sensaciones le cubrieran de repente

La humedad, la temperatura, el roce, el choque de las pelvis…

_Se trataba de otra cosa_

Y por mero instinto continuó, elevando de un momento a otro la velocidad que la lujuria le pedía a gritos, que a su vez se coordinó con los jadeos que ella no tuvo la fuerza para controlar

Estaba vulnerable. Los dos lo estaban con ese vaivén que tocaba puntos sensibles que ignoraba de ella y de sí mismo

_Se trataba de otra cosa _

Siguió besándola; siguió estrechando la cintura y los muslos que, desesperado, quería que lo ahorcaran más; mordió y lamió la blanca textura que sus dientes tenían al alcance, reparando poco en ser delicado, o fijarse en el desproporcionado nivel de dolor y placer que ya no dejaba respirar a su compañera

No lo quiso así. Tampoco se negó ser naturalmente bruto

Era la reacción más inmediata y "sincera" que pudo expresar… empero, sabía que parte de su papel consistía en ser más abierto por medio de palabras

Gwyneth quería escuchar ese "algo" que todavía no se le ocurría definir

Probablemente sería en lo único en que se atrevería a ser demasiado egoísta, porque como una adicción, no solía pedirse nada más que el alejamiento súbito de ese podrido mundo

Bueno, no desconocía la necesidad

Se ansiaba una sensación desmedida e increíble a cambio de ejecutar una muerte tan cobarde

…

No creyó alguna vez que tendría la oportunidad de moldearla a su antojo con sus manos de acero

Era reciprocidad. Era el vaivén que llevarían hasta que el primero de ellos cayera hacia una solitaria fosa… sí, donde no quedaría nada, sólo la satisfacción de haber vivido como querían

Tenía que decirle la frase

Se trataba de una cuestión de principios

Aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas, de la velocidad del beso y de ese acariciar en su cuerpo que, para gran confusión, todavía estaba cubierto por el vestido gris

Él mismo aún poseía los pedazos de tela cubriéndolo… aunque no importaba

Lo que pasaba consistía en algo más grande que la simple diferencia de traer vestimenta o no

-Gwyneth – le susurró al oído. La sintió temblar con cierta brusquedad – Yo… quiero decir que… -la observó: le miraba con esas pupilas azules preciosas. Deseaba escucharlo, era evidente- … yo también

Lo sintió natural, inmediato

Podía confesarlo por acto propio

-Yo también te amo

Después de eso, ninguno quiso articular oraciones coherentes

Por un tiempo que no contaron, ese movimiento en conjunto se repitió y los llenó, revelando el escenario que compartirían a partir de ese instante

Y si bien, el acto en sí concluyó cuando el pelirrojo se descargó en el interior ajeno, el descubrimiento se alargó con las inconscientes caricias posteriores y con el silencio que llenó la habitación

Era como si sus mentes apenas estuvieran asimilando la nueva tierra revelada

Quería que eso se le grabara en los recuerdos y que sustituyera todo lo anterior

Los motivos ahora parecían estar lejanos, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de si podía autorizarse una cosa así

No si realmente podía hacerlo

Ni siquiera sabía si aquello estaba bien

…

…

Y por un tiempo que no contó, de pronto el lugar se llenó de la respiración acompasada de su hermana

La vio de reojo, y descubrió que estaba dormida

Era como caer después de haber conocido la más alta cualidad del alejamiento

…

Se veía tan tranquila, tan satisfecha… y tan discretamente feliz como podría estarlo quien, al fin, ha probado lo que quería

Esa sería la situación de ahora en adelante: ella sería la fiel y perenne compañía que necesitaba cuando los ataques desesperación no podían se llenados con el veneno blanco, y él mismo se convertiría en la sustancia nociva que la desangraba poco a poco

Estarían uno junto al otro dándose lo necesario para acabarse, en un ciclo que había comenzado siquiera antes de que lo supiera

En él era evidente la forma en que se escapaba de la realidad y se destrozaba la cabeza en olvidar ¿pero ella? Probablemente estaba más cerca de volverse loca que él mismo

Y a pesar de eso, la ayudaría a acelerar el proceso

Trazaba algo así como el único acto de voluntad sincera que podía darle…

No se convertiría en mejor persona, ni siquiera por ella o por un acto de reciprocidad

Así eran las cosas

…

Miró el solitario reloj de pared sobre el sobrio ropero con agujeros de termina

8:32 de la mañana

…

Era demasiado temprano para hacer cualquier cosa, salvo respirar

Todavía no tenía en mente parar de hacerlo

…

Se acurrucó a su lado, dejando que la sábana blancuzca amarillenta los cubriera

Las mañanas solían ser frías en Escocia

_Todo solía ser frío en Escocia, y en Gran Bretaña, y en el mundo entero_

…

Cerró los ojos antes de que la recurrente molestia del cuerpo regresara con sus gritos, con sus patéticos ruegos de ingerir más blanca nieve que se acabó en unos cuantos días

Seguramente Gwyneth ya había comprado más

_Era parte de su trato_

Y el suyo… sólo estar con ella, de la forma que lo deseara, cuando quisiera y en la cantidad que marcara

No valía el esfuerzo pensar en algo fuera de esas premisas simples

…

Y ahora estaba de nuevo en su propio camino con una nueva tensión

_Jaqueca_

Maldita jaqueca


End file.
